uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermes
'Appearance' Height: '''Slightly smaller than your average mobian '''Build: '''Slender with feminine features '''Main color: '''Light blue '''Markings: '''Purple tail tip '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Diamond, pink eyes with blue pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has his bangs on one side, back reaches to his shoulders. Hair has a wavey quality to them and end in purple tips '''Other noticeable features: *'Glasses -' Needs his glasses mostly for reading, is able to go on with out them but preffers to keep them on Overall clothing style: Wears a white tunic with a deep collar. Has a simple sleeveless jacket over it. Wears somewhat baggy blue pants that are tucked away in leg wraps. Wears simple pink shoes. Has a communicator on each wrist 'Personality' Likes *Peace *Quiet *Things going as planned *His boys Dislikes *People getting injured *Blood *Cramps *Religion Fav drink: White wine Fav food: Shrimp Personality: *Calm *Reserved *Withdrawn *Quiet *Passionate *Friendly *Secretive *Great leader *Thinks before acting 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Doesn't need to move to attack *High agility and stealth Weaknesses: *Tends to panic when things go downhill leaving him wide open *Doesn't know how to use weapons Abilities: *Water choke - Makes people choke on the water within their own body, forcefully filling their lungs up *Healing mist'' - A watery mist that he uses to heal people's wounds'' as well as his own 'History' *Born to a family who gave him up for adoption mostly due to them not knowing how to raise him corretly themselves *Was adopted by a couple who had been unable to get childeren of their own *Was some what spoiled and showered in gifts *Other wise it was rather uneventfull and slow even *This continued till his 8th year when he started giving some of his toys away to others *When question why he did it he replied saying that they deserved the toys more and he already had so many *His parents just told him they were proud of him and that they had been able to teach that to him *Got into highschool and puberty hit which was far from fun, trying to deal with balacing it all and keeping up his male appearance *Had moments he was made fun off, mostly during religion class and biology *Despite that, biology became his favourite class, growing great intrest in medicine and herbs *Decided at that point he'd pursue a career in pharmacy *Things went downhill not that much later *His parents were murdered during a break in that got out of hand when he was at school *He returned to see that bloodbathm unable to cope well with it he just broke down *Was taken into therapy due to his in ability to deal with it and them only wanting to help him out *Started developing his crooked sense of justice *Decides he is the one to take revenge, to destroy evil in this world *Balances his therapy, school and research to find something *With his young adult mind he settles on assasins, declearing that the best idea *People to act in the shadows to take the bad people out *However age and finances unable to fullfill it *Meets Tristan around this time *Tells his dream to him and he oddly agrees and even offers to finance it *Gets into a relation ship with him *Overall starts scaping out his idea more and more *Decides he'd need a good cover, since just being obvious assasins would not be the best idea *Gets the odd idea to use a harem as cover, mostly out of logic that nobody would expect that *Tristan just laughs and agrees *Starts setting up his lil harem slowly but surely *Goes through a rough patch with Tristan and ends up cheating on him *Their relationship ends, however they remain close *Starts gather more people for his thing *Ends up recruiting Vahk and Judea *They soon end up as his two main people *Starts getting actual missions and what not *At one point lacks people for a particulair goal and hires Toxic *As it goes, keeping his Harem strong and going with their missions *Making sure to stay out of the public eye and away from the police 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Cares about all his boys equal *Takes great care of them all, paying for their things and making sure they are healthy Category:Minor Characters Category:Fox Category:Intersex Category:Alive